jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Sinatra
Frank Sinatra was a classical singer act from JayGT: 4Play. He was eliminated in the Finals, but returned to the Grand Finals after a controversy regarding his last performance took place. Frank finished the competition in 3rd place. Background Francis Albert Sinatra (/sɪˈnɑːtrə/; December 12, 1915 – May 14, 1998) was an American singer, actor, and producer who was one of the most popular and influential musical artists of the 20th century. He is one of the best-selling music artists of all time, having sold more than 150 million records worldwide. Born in Hoboken, New Jersey, to Italian immigrants, Sinatra began his musical career in the swing era with bandleaders Harry James and Tommy Dorsey. Sinatra found success as a solo artist after he signed with Columbia Records in 1943, becoming the idol of the "bobby soxers". He released his debut album, The Voice of Frank Sinatra, in 1946. Sinatra's professional career had stalled by the early 1950s, and he turned to Las Vegas, where he became one of its best known residencyperformers as part of the Rat Pack. His career was reborn in 1953 with the success of From Here to Eternity, with his performance subsequently winning an Academy Award and Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor. Sinatra released several critically lauded albums, including In the Wee Small Hours (1955), Songs for Swingin' Lovers! (1956), Come Fly with Me (1958), Only the Lonely (1958) and Nice 'n' Easy (1960). Sinatra left Capitol in 1960 to start his own record label, Reprise Records, and released a string of successful albums. In 1965, he recorded the retrospective September of My Years, starred in the Emmy-winning television special Frank Sinatra: A Man and His Music, and released the tracks "Strangers in the Night" and "My Way". After releasing Sinatra at the Sands, recorded at the Sands Hotel and Casino in Vegas with frequent collaborator Count Basie in early 1966, the following year he recorded one of his most famous collaborations with Tom Jobim, the album Francis Albert Sinatra & Antonio Carlos Jobim. It was followed by 1968's collaboration with Duke Ellington. Sinatra retired for the first time in 1971, but came out of retirement two years later and recorded several albums and resumed performing at Caesars Palace, and reached success in 1980 with "New York, New York". Using his Las Vegas shows as a home base, he toured both within the United States and internationally until shortly before his death in 1998. Sinatra forged a highly successful career as a film actor. After winning an Academy Award for From Here to Eternity, he starred in The Man with the Golden Arm (1955), and received critical acclaim for his performance in The Manchurian Candidate (1962). He appeared in various musicals such as On the Town (1949), Guys and Dolls (1955), High Society (1956), and Pal Joey (1957), winning another Golden Globe for the latter. Toward the end of his career, he became associated with playing detectives, including the title character in Tony Rome (1967). Sinatra would later receive the Golden Globe Cecil B. DeMille Award in 1971. On television, The Frank Sinatra Show began on ABC in 1950, and he continued to make appearances on television throughout the 1950s and 1960s. Sinatra was also heavily involved with politics from the mid-1940s, and actively campaigned for presidents such as Harry S. Truman, John F. Kennedy and Ronald Reagan. Despite his political connections, the FBI investigated Sinatra and his alleged relationship with the Mafia. While Sinatra never formally learned how to read music, he had an impressive understanding of it, and he worked very hard from a young age to improve his abilities in all aspects of music. A perfectionist, renowned for his dress sense and performing presence, he always insisted on recording live with his band. His bright blue eyes earned him the popular nickname "Ol' Blue Eyes". Sinatra led a colorful personal life, and was often involved in turbulent affairs with women, such as with his second wife Ava Gardner. He went on to marry Mia Farrow in 1966 and Barbara Marx in 1976. Sinatra had several violent confrontations, usually with journalists he felt had crossed him, or work bosses with whom he had disagreements. He was honored at the Kennedy Center Honors in 1983, was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom by Ronald Reagan in 1985, and the Congressional Gold Medal in 1997. Sinatra was also the recipient of eleven Grammy Awards, including the Grammy Trustees Award, Grammy Legend Award and the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award. After his death, American music critic Robert Christgau called him "the greatest singer of the 20th century", and he continues to be seen as an iconic figure. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Sinatra%7C1 Judge Cuts Frank Sinatra's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 4P04 consisted of singing his song "My Way". JayDK, Cards, guest judge Meowkins, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Quarterfinals Semifinals Top 10 Frank Sinatra's Top 10 performance in Episode 4P11 consisted of lip synching to Morten Harket's cover of Frankie Valli's "Can't Take My Eyes Off You", as an error was made in the track selection. Either way, Pennies and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Possibly because of this glaring error, Frank did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Finals, eliminating him from the competition instead of Ludovico Einaudi. See here for more information. Finals Because of the big mistake made in the previous week, Frank was brought back to the competition in Episode 4P12. Finale For the finale in Episode 4P13, Frank Sinatra performed his new hit, "Mom's Spaghetti". Trivia *Frank Sinatra was the highest-placing singer act in JayGT: 4Play Category:Acts Category:4P Acts Category:Male Singers Category:4P Male Singers Category:Deceased Contestants Category:Quarterfinalists Category:4P Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:4P Semifinalists Category:Record of the Year Winners Category:Finalists Category:4P Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:4P Grand Finalists Category:3rd Place